Law enforcement officers and other first responders may communicate with one another through talk groups using push-to-talk (PTT) devices connected over a narrow band network such as a land mobile radio (LMR) network. Talk groups enforce a system of floor control in which PTT devices are blocked from transmitting audio to a particular talk group when another PTT device which has higher priority is presently transmitting to the talk group. A PTT device which is presently transmitting to the talk group, and is thereby blocking others from transmitting, is said to have floor control. The enforcement of floor control helps to ensure that talk groups are not overwhelmed with excessive chatter from multiple PTT devices transmitting over one another.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.